


???

by astrokitty2



Category: Original Work, STARFALL - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anxiety, F/F, Hallucinations(?), Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, it doesn’t last long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: You can’t look into your own mind, can you?





	???

The sound of rubble falls onto the cold rough surface of the cave where the two stood. Aaeda and Kat holding a pose, breathing heavily after the battle that they just now finished. Aaeda stands up, her sword falling to her side before it erupts into a beam of light and then disappears.

Aaeda breathes in a big breath of air before exhaling, “Man…I really thought we were done for.” She sighed jokingly. Kat returns to her standing rest position, a glowing blue object in her hand erupts into mist and returns to the diamond necklace she was wearing, which was glowing the same blue color, “Don’t even think we weren’t going to finish that.” Aaeda turns around with a glowing smile, “Aw come on! I was kidding.”

The two walk up to the pile of rubble that came from the ceiling of the cave, making a small but noticeable hole where the sun just barely shown through, showering light onto a small spot on the ground.

Then, the two stop in their tracks, the pile of cumulated rocks then begin to shake and rumble, slowly getting more intense as time went on. The two girls then prepare themselves, summoning their weapons. The pile then erupts into a geyser of black, it wasn’t liquid it was just, darkness. Aaeda freezes, her face never changing from a face of pure fear.

The geyser then stops and bends to face Aaeda, who still remains frozen, and then shoots towards her.

 

“Aaeda!!—”

 

 

* * *

 

 

….

……..

 

……silence.

 

The ground was cold and solid. Her hands touch the unknown material where she lay. Aaeda opens her eyes slowly. Her breath hitches.

It’s white, this whole entire room, or, _place_ , was completely **_white_ **. Where are the walls? Who’s in here? Is there a door?

 

_I need to get out. I need to get out._

**_I need to get out._ **

 

She begins to panic, the whiteness of….wherever this place is, was blinding her, it’s cold in here. Where the _hell_ is she?

 

**“h̶̬̊̌̓̑͌#̸̨̯̪̥̪̀͐̿L̸̻̊́L̶̼̬͗L̶̡̦̒̾ͅ0̴̨̛̜͔̆0̷̢̖̺̍͒̈̂́O̵̘͂͠0̵̝̔͜ ̴̢̣͕̖̐̈́͒̎͂ẗ̵̳̮̣̻̫́̇́#̷̭͍͓͐͛Ẻ̴͐́͜4̴̺͚͇̋́̍̚͘ĕ̷̡̲̫̦̽̔̚Ę̶̖̹͓̉̈́̔ͅE̷͚̽͆͛ë̸͖͔́̒̏͛͌Ȩ̸͔̯͓̐̓́̉̍͜e̸̡̱͎͇̳̎͝e̵̱̋̑͊̆ĕ̵̼͐͋ͅ.̶̲͖̜̟͂̽͊”**

**_What the hell…._ **

 

She freezes, staring at the mass of black standing a few feet away from her. Her breath stops. The figure looks like her, but there’s no physical features or details, they’re completely shrouded in black…liquid? Who knows. And the face, _the face_ , The eyes where white and scribbly and its mouth was scratchy with a twisted grin on it, never changing expressions. It stands there, silently staring.

“Wh..Who are you?” Aaeda asks, attempting to remain calm. The figure doesn’t respond, at its feet, the darkness that consumed them dripped, and slowly expanding into a bigger puddle. It finally responds, **_“L̛͜͝0͟͞N͠͏͏̴͘G͢͝ ̸̨҉͝t̡͟͝1͞͠͞M̸̢͡҉e̵̵̡͡ ̨́́͝N̵̡͘͠͡0̴҉̛͡ ̸̀s̕͘͜3́͠3̢̡͘͜.͏̛́͘”_ **it responds, ignoring her question, its voice glitchy and scratchy.

“Wh..What do you mean?” Aaeda asks again. The figure’s crooked smile then grows slightly, the puddle underneath its feet then growing exponentially. Aaeda moves back, still remaining on the floor, the darkness creeping closer with each second.

It doesn’t take long before she’s completely consumed. It feels like she’s in a free fall, she feels the wind speed past her and through her hair. The figures voice is heard distantly, screaming at her.

  
  
  
  


**_“Ṡ̡̛̗̰̯̺͙̠̼̪̗͈͙̜͎͗̽͒ͥ͒ͪ͌ͯͯ̽͟A̮͉̠̩͚̞͎̠̥̗͒̏̎͊̈͛̄̽̅̆̍̅͑̃͢Ṡ̢̯͉̥̭̰̼͇͉̰̓͌ͩ̈̒ͪ͟͟͝D̶̦̲̰̳̹͈͈ͯ͊̋̃͋́ͯ͛̉̑ͬ̊̈́̆̇̐̒ͥ̀F̡̌͋ͧ̇͊̆́̔ͨ҉̼̖̖͢͠K̡̛͖̤̠͍̝̺͎̘͙͑ͪ̓̓ͤͯ͛͘͟J̶̷̥͖̯͙̪̗̥͍̞͔̯̺̯̘̜̺ͧ̓̉ͨ̓̾̾͑̎ͯͬ̋̄ͧ͂ͅ^̝̣̘͉̺̘̙̰̍̇̿̋ͭͪͪͤͧͥ͂̾̚͟͝Ǫ̵̬̱̯̺̭̟͇͚͖͖̱̞̪́͑̇ͥ͋ͤͯͦ̉̊͆ͯͭ͛ͥ̓́͢͝ͅ@̘̹̝̠͚͓̤͒̾̅ͦ̄ͭ̊͛͌͑̒̌̆́̚̚͝@̒̓ͩͭ̀̋̒̌ͬͥͥͩ̀̕͠͏͏̭̼̞̠͓̞̺̘̺@̵̦͔͙̯͔͕̭̥̭͈͔͇ͤͨͧ̓ͮͣ͂ͦ̑̉̚2̫̺̼̭̯̦̤̦̦̗̥̰̖̘̝͌̎̉ͤ̉ͫ̽͋̈́ͥ̈̅̈́ͬͧ͐̀͠ͅ!̶̗̜͕̤͇̥͙̗̞̭̲̤̞̱̰͌̿̇ͫ̿̅ͭ͐̀̌́͒ͭ̂̾ͣ́͟͜!̑̈́͆͒ͩ̿ͫ̇͏̧͉͕̼̭͈͓̳̹̟͈͎̙̞͖͕̮͖͙́͜!̆̄̆̊͆̉ͭͬͫ̔̀͆͊ͧ͆́̕͏̘͈̙͎̺͕̮͇̦̞̤̹͔̣̼̤͈̗2ͨͪ̃̾͋̾ͤͬ͗͒ͤͪ͏̢̹̱͚̦̘͓̬̬̰̦̙͈̥͉͢@̸̧̳̟͉̠͙̮̰̠͕̗̰̼͓̋̾̎̇̓͂̑ͣͅ@̨̲̺͓̩̙̫̭͕̎̀͛̆͑ͧ͗̈́͑ͪ̆͛ͩ̓̌̆̓̅͢͠3̢̞̹͓ͩ͌͑̿ͣ̃̍̈̚͟͢͢1̺̘͎̼̞̤͖̗̤͖͙̱̩̮̫̪̩͕͇ͫ͊̔̀́̔͛́͠5̵̧̟͉̮̰̤̪͎͌ͪ̎̋͗͛̐ͭ̈̌͛͛̑ͮ͢L̵̞͚͇͈͙ͩ̈ͦͦͣ̏̌̆ͥͣͣͤ͊͋̑̎̇̓̌K̷̢̮̜̹̠̦͙̝̬̺̇̇ͤ̽̐ͬ͂ͯ͊͗ͤ̀̌̂̚͝͡͞S͉̰̙̬͔̟͙͚̪̖̋ͤ͗̈́̽͜͡J͕͙̭̬̩̼̯ͩ̊͋̃̚͝D̳̖͖̩̙̗̣͎̰̭͗̒̊̾̓̓̾̑ͧͮ̀̕͢͡ͅF̷̨̟̝̠͇͉̞͉̔̊͛ͪ́̿ͦ̎̍͛ͦ̊̒̐͗̚N̢̫̘̫͇͈͋̾͌̏͆ͣͭ̌ͥ̋̚̕Ả͉̻̺̱̫̲̖̤̻͖̞̹ͥ̈́̍ͭ͗ͩ͗͛͋̃̒͒͌̍̎̚͝E̢̛̪̖͔͙͕̍̒̆͗̿ͩͥ͊ͦ͊̀̍̚͝Ķ̸̛̗̖̞̦̭̪̥̜̱̙͍ͩ̎͒ͮ͗ͥ́̋̈̀͜ͅA̶̠̙̺̩̘͚͇͔͚̺̣̝̺̻̮ͮͩ̈̄̂ͬ͞L̷̥̜̘̲͓̣̪̤̙̞̝͔̠͓̺̘̤̬̠̄̀ͩ͛ͣ̏̅̍̊̃̈̍ͩͦ̆͛́̀K̸̼̖͈͎̤̘͋̽̊̅È͇̰̱̘̬̲̞̖̮ͩ̽̓ͭ̽̿̏ͧͧ͝͠ͅJ̢̛̱̘͎̺͇̫̖̠͍̹̘ͨ͑͊͑ͬ͋͌̌ͪͩ͊͟͟͠”_ **

  
  
  


She can’t make out what it’s saying, everything’s a blur.

She can’t breathe.

The “walls” slowly close in on her, her breath quick and shallow and fingers numb. Everything’s getting too close. She places her hands on her ears, until…

 

 

“Aaeda!!” a familiar voice screams.

 

 

Aaeda’s eyes shoot open and she quickly sits up, still hyperventilating from what happened in that…”place.” Her girlfriend Kat at her side in a panic. It takes her a few minutes to finally regain herself. Aaeda quickly looks around the cave she was still in. The pile of caved in rocks remained on the cave floor, but the pile is scattered with rocks located everywhere around the cave at this point. There’s no sign of the figure. _Thank god._

“Aaeda, are you okay? Talk to me.” Kat panickedly says to her now exhausted partner. Aaeda looks at her, eyes in a daze, “Huh? Oh. Yea I’m fine.” She replies placing her hand on her head while looking down at the rough rocky floor, “I..I don’t know what happened. I was in this.. _void._ And there was this thing that looked like me. A-and it…it…” She stops her rambling and breathes again. “I don’t know what it was….”

Kat then scoots forward, embracing her significant other in her arms in a nice, comforting hug. Aaeda returns it, burying herself into her dirty hoodie. Warmth swarms her entire body, soft and comforting. Kat whispering comforting words like “I'm sorry I wasn’t there to help.” and “Everything’s okay.” in her ear as she softly rubs Aaeda’s back. After a while, the cold temperature of the cave is muted as Kat’s hug slowly tightens but not enough to hurt her, Aaeda does the same. She takes a breath, opening her eyes and peeking past her girlfriend’s shoulders, now staring at the dark, rocky floor of the cave where they sat with only one thing in her mind...

 

 

_Let’s hope this isn’t a bad omen._


End file.
